The invention relates generally to improving data transfers between two devices, each on a different bus, the busses coupled with a bridge.
Often devices serviced by different busses need to communicate with each other in order to exchange data. Typically busses of different types may be coupled together using a bridge. In order to exchange data, devices from one typically send read and write requests to the devices on the other bus through the bridge.
In some instances, however, bridges may not have the capability to communicate across the bridge the amount of data that is being requested from one device to another, thereby leading to inefficient data transfers between devices located on different busses.
Systems and methods are therefore needed that overcome the inefficiencies in data transfers between devices located on different busses.